Vehicles generally include electric connectors for electrically connecting electronic components (e.g., sensors, displays, speakers, electronic control units, etc.) together. Typically, an electric connector includes one or more terminals that couple to respective one or more terminals of another electric connector to connect the electric connectors together. Oftentimes, one of the electric connectors includes protrusions (e.g., male components) and the other of the electric connectors includes indentations (e.g., female components) that receive the protrusions to couple the electric connectors together.